Zapped!
by Spasmic Fury
Summary: Shigure gets a new TV. Tohru gets sucked into the TV during a storm! Much zanniness. Reeditted, so fewer mistakes, just as fun. All 16 chapters slammed into one section.


**Zapped!**

**Author: Spasmic Fury**

**Chapter 1: The New TV**

**Howdy! It's all together and revised! Hello! It's been… a year? I've decided I'm going to revise my stories. This one is slammed all into one section. So less clicking, more scrolling. I've got them separated too. Those who have read this, it's about Shigure getting a TV. Brand new and amazingly powerful. Several of the characters get "zapped" into the TV later, so read on! This was my most famous story for Fruits Basket!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of using Fruits Basket. I don't' own Fruits Basket though…**

"Easy now, easy!" Shigure said as the deliverymen slowly moved a very large box in through the sliding door

"What's in the box?" Tohru asked, as she came down the stairs,

"Brand new TV," Shigure smiled, proud of his find.

Yuki came downstairs behind Tohru, shook his head, and helped them unwrap the box.

They slowly moved it into the living room and plugged it in. Shigure unwrapped a slightly large box and pulled out a two foot long remote control. He stared at it for a moment and pushed a large red button. The TV burst into life with a music station. It caused their hearts to beat along with the music. Shigure had to concentrate hard to find the volume button.

"Whew, glad that's over with. Tohru I.." Shigure said, as he turned the TV down, "Tohru?"

Shigure and Yuki looked around to see a hand from the box waving them over. They tipped Tohru out and they noticed she had a found a humongous manual, about the size of a tome. (book larger than most dictionaries) you find at huge libraries.

"They expect us to read that?" Shigure said, as Tohru panted under the books weight, "Even as a high class novelist myself, that's just too much to read,"

So they tossed it aside and started trying out the buttons.

**Chapter 2: Rain**

The next morning… Slam 

"Brr.. that rain made it cold out there," Shigure said with a dripping newspaper under his arm. "Oh Yuki!" he called,

"What?" Yuki sighed, sitting on the couch watching the TV with Tohru.

"Shouldn't you go and protect your garden? The rain is getting harder,"

Yuki's face went pale and he ran out the door, Tohru still staring at the TV as if nothing happened.

"Um.. Tohru?" Shigure said, she still was transfixed to the TV.

He got right next to her ear and cooed softly "Tohru-kun"

"What!? Huh!? Who!? Oh, Shigure! Um… where am I?" she said,

"Surprisingly, you're in the same place you've been all morning," he chimed, "Now Tohru, I'm going to go in my study, Yuki is out with the garden, and Kyo is… Kyo is who knows where. You got that?" he said,

"Yeah, I think so, so I'm alone?" she said slowly turning toward the TV,

"Yes, now you need to get some chores done. Then you can watch TV," he said grabbing the remote. He surveyed it a moment and turned it off.

"AAAHH!! What happened!!" she screamed, she rushed to the TV holding it in her arms and crying, "What's wrong with it Shigure!?!?!"

"It's turned off Tohru. You know… maybe you shouldn't have TV for the day, alright?"

"Why?" she asked, an innocent look on her face,

"Tohru, you're addicted to it, and we only have had it up and running for a few hours," he finished and left to his cramped study, when he shut the door Kyo came sluggishly down the stairs.

"Oh, Kyo!"

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood," he went to the kitchen and returned with a carton of milk, and he went back upstairs. Tohru looked around grabbed the remote and started mashing buttons. Hoping one of them would bring the TV back to life. Suddenly, lightning stuck. The remote started glowing green. The green engulfed Tohru, and there was a zap, and all that was left was a hissing remote control lying on the couch.

**Chapter 3: Channels**

A little later… 

Slam

Yuki came inside, with a dripping rain coat, and he threw it in the laundry room. He sat down and noticed the TV was on a staticky channel. Also, Tohru wasn't watching anymore.

"Dang blizzard channels," he said, he was about to change the channel when Tohru appeared on the screen.

"YUKI!!!" she screamed banging the invisible barrier that was the screen

"Tohru?!" Yuki jumped, "How the heck did you get in there?" he said, surveying the TV,

"I don't know but I hit a button and I was in here," she exclaimed.

"I'll go get Shigure," he said,

"NO! I wasn't supposed to mess with the TV, I'll get in trouble," she said,

"Well you are in trouble already. So, now what?" he said scratching his head,

"Ok Tohru, I'm going to change the channel, if I don't see you I'll change it back, ok?" he said,

Tohru sat there for a second, thinking of the consequences, "Alright," she nodded, closing her eyes and he clicked the button.

"Tohru look out!!" Yuki yelled, she turned around and a monster truck flew over her head and she dove to the ground.

(Flash to Arisa's house)

"Yeah smash that car! What the Hell?! Is that Tohru?!"

(Flash Back)

"Change the channel!" Tohru screamed,

click

"Where am I?" she asked looking around,

Yuki looked rummaged around and found the TV guide.

"Monster in the Dark," he said, "A monster that only comes out at night, attacking innocent campers," he ended, "Tohru… run…"

Tohru turned around to see a giant silhouette of a slimy something. She turned back slowly and whispered, "Why run.. WHEN YOU HAVE THE REMOTE!!" she started running and Yuki slapped himself in the forehead and changed the channel. She was still running and she noticed she had ran off a cliff on the old Road Runner cartoon.

"Tohru don't look down and keep running!" Yuki called, and of course she looked down, and she fell, and Yuki changed the channel.

Tohru landed in a pool sale at Watson's (real place), causing the people showing off the pools to get soaking wet. Yuki changed the channel so no one could tell what happened.

"Uh, Yuki?! What are you yelling at?" Shigure called, peering around the door of his study.

"Um.." he looked at the TV. A child development show was on. "I'm playing along with the show…" he said.

"Can you say truck?" the TV asked,

"Truck," Yuki chimed looking at Shigure hoping he'd buy it.

"Ok… just… just keep it down alright?" he shook his head, "Poor kid" and went back in his study,

"Whew, Tohru are you…" Tohru was trying to say truck still. click 

"Crikey, we got an animal back there," whispered the Australian crocodile hunter, "Now, if I just sneak up all quiet like I can tackle her," the man slowly moved near a bush and dived on Tohru. "Crikey she's lively, now I just gotta put my hands around her eyes so not to alarm her too much," he started putting his hands all over Tohru's face.

"I'm not an animal! Get off me," she screamed,

"Hear how she screams, she must be trying to get her kin to help her. Now, I'm gonna let her go nice and easy, but ya gotta be quick, 1.. 2…" he jumped off her and she swung at him with a fist.

"Crikey! She almost got me!" click

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!

"What's this?" Tohru said, brushing her hair out of her eyes,

"TBA, to be announced. Nothing's on here.

"Well I need a rest we need to find out something. Look in the guide about magic or something," she said, Yuki stared at the screen, "So I can find someone who can get me home"

"I thought that, but… you thought of it?" Yuki asked. Tohru was confused so Yuki ignored it.

**Chapter 4: The Big Wait**

"Here's something," Yuki said, flipping through the TV Guide, "David Copperfield, will attempt to send several members of the audience to their chosen destination. I've seen this guy, he's done a lot. I doubt he can do this though," he said, "Well we got to try!" Tohru said, holding her head from the annoying beep, "What time is it on?" she asked, 

"Midnight. We can't just sit here 'til then. We got to think of something else," he said, when suddenly the beeping stopped and the channel came to life.

"1 and 2 and 3! You can do it! 1 and 2 and 3! Yeah!" Tohru was suddenly on one of the mats of the exercise show.

"Yuki make it stop!" she wailed, he flipped the channel and there was silence yet again.

"Yuki? No monsters this time right?" she asked,

"I don't know," he was about to reach for the guide when a title screen appeared for the discovery channel, and Tohru then found herself the in African plains, right in the middle of a family of sleeping lions.

"Note how the lions sleep in numbers," said the narrator's voice, the picture changed to a hunting seen, Tohru was in the middle of it all.

"Now watch how the lion stalks it's prey, slowly slinking through the tall grass so not to be seen," Tohru looked around trying to find the lion, "Ah, the prey seems to have heard the lion," Tohru sprinted away screaming "CHANGE IT! CHANGE IT! CHANGE IT!!!" right when the lion pounced click

"Gasp.. pant… wheeze. Yuki…. try to do that quicker.." she said,

"Sorry, I was learning," he said with a shrug. "Now to…" lightning flashed as he hit a button and the remote laid on the couch sizzling again

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

"Yuki?!" called Shigure, "Yuki, what was that noise?" he looked down at the couch to see a smoking remote. He looked at the TV to see Tohru fanning a knocked out Yuki.

"So, Tohru… Um… what happened?" he said calmly like this has happened before,

"AH! Shigure I'm sorry! I wasn't supposed to watch the TV! But I did! And I disobeyed your command! And I'm really sorry! Please don't get mad at me!!!" she screamed it all in one breathe.

"Tohru! Tohru! It's ok Tohru, just.. how'd you get in there?" he said surveying the TV like Yuki did, tapping it and going all the way around it.

"I just clicked a button and there was this flash of light a zap and I was here," she said hardly calming down, Shigure picked up the remote and hit the mute button. Tohru kept rambling but no sound came out. Shigure's eyes widened and a evil smile appeared on his face.

Tohru was banging on the TV screen. She noticed she was mute.

"Oh sorry Tohru!" Shigure said laughing, as he hit the mute button and the language button.

"Shigure! Commo e… Shigure! No hable espanol!" she screamed and started talking faster than before, and I don't know Spanish so I can't tell you what she said, "Shigure!"

"Fine Tohru," he hit the language button again,

"Merci! Ah! Non! Non! Non! Je ne parle pas francais! Et toi?!" she screamed at him. (I don't speak french, do you?)

"Actually I do, Tohru," he said smiling, (I can also)

"Shigure! Tu es tres mal!"

"Hmm.. I guess there's more than one language," said, he clicked it again.

"Nien!" she said, he clicked it several more times as it went through, several more languages until she screamed, "STOP!!" she was gasping for air, and that awoke Yuki.

**Chapter 6: Movie Night**

"Shigure, we can't just stay on this channel you know, there has to be something coming up soon," Yuki said looking around nervously as if anything could pop up any moment,

"Well, we can wait until then now can't we?" Shigure said, sitting back on the couch,

"Um.. what's this?" Tohru asked. A little clock was flashing in the corner,

"Oh! My movie's about on!" Shigure said reaching for the remote turning the clock off,

"What?! Shigure, what is this movie," Yuki said, jumping up preparing for anything,

"Oh, um.. just a… talk show, yeah a talk show, nothing to worry about," he said airily,

"But you said movie," Yuki said back,

"Movie, show, they mean pretty much the same thing," he said waving his hand around with each word, then the channel became dark, and words started to appear with a cello solo, then the words Freddy vs. Jason appeared.

"SHIGURE!!" Yuki said as suddenly they both disappeared,

"Who's there?" Tohru said, wearing a towel on the dock,

"Is that you Yuki? Well, I'm getting in!" she cried, dropping the towel to find nothing on,

"AAH!" She dove in the water to hide herself, meanwhile Shigure was on the couch, with his jaw open,

"Yuki?!" she cried, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

She got out and grabbed her towel, and started running. After a while she stopped by a tree, and leaned against it. Then a figure with a machete appeared in the fog, it raised it up and went towards Tohru,

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she said closing her eyes awaiting the slice, as the figure came closer it was about two feet from her when,

"Tohru, it's ok, it's me Yuki," he said, dropping the machete, "It must have replaced us with the characters. Shigure! Change the channel now!" he said looking at the screen,

"Sigh, ok." Shigure flipped the channel. The channel showed some football players training at camp, when Yuki came out with a large backpack with water purifying systems and dispenser.

Yuki looked around and at himself.

"Shigure, what is this show?" he asked as some football players pointed at him,

"Waterboy," Shigure answered, "Something about a football playing waterboy who has a short temper," he said, recalling watching it once, "And, I'd duck if I were you," he said as a football came hurtling at Yuki's head, knocking him down.

"I wonder where Tohru is," Shigure said,

"Hey water boy!" said the coach, Yuki turned to look, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

Yuki walked out to his riding lawn mower when he saw Tohru working on it,

"Tohru," said Shigure, "That part of the show wasn't supposed to happen yet," he said,

"What?" Tohru said with a wrench in her hands, slamming the hood down, "Oh, um.. oops?" Shigure changed the channel,

"Who are you?" Tohru said to the man next to her, as they drove in a V12 Vanquish,

"My name's Bond, James Bond," he said with a smile,

"So, where's Yuki?" she asked,

"Your friend has been captured by Max Zorin. I think he's going to use him for an experiment for human genetics, making a super human soldier," she looked at the screen and said,

"Shigure, get us out of here,"

"Who are you talking to?" James said looking around,

"I don't think so Tohru, we might have to find him first," Shigure warned

"Who said that? What's going on?" James Bond said pulling over and withdrawing his gun,

"We'll give it a try I guess," Shigure said, clicking a button,

"Yuki!" Tohru said in relief,

"Tohru! Don't get near me! I'm strapped to a bomb, if you get near it might go off,"

Yuki sat there, with a vest around him, as Tohru drew nearer, she heard a beep,

"Oh no! It's going off! What to I do Yuki?!" she whimpered,

"Cut one of the wires!" Shigure yelled watching the seen unfold, putting his finger on the channel button so he could save them just in time, if necessary.

"Which wire?!" she said looking at a whole mess of them,

"I don't know, but you have 10 seconds!" Yuki yelled, scared for his life,

She brought some wire cutters, from no where, near to the green wire and click, they were on top of a train.

"What just happened?!" Yuki yelled, as they hurtled down the tracks,

"I don't know but look out!" she screamed, Yuki ducked to see Steven Seagal trying to fight him,

Yuki dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged, all of the punches and kicks thrown by Seagal,

when suddenly he noticed he had a knife in his pocket, he brandished it out and pointed it at Seagal,

"Yuki? Have you even seen this guy?" Shigure asked,

"No, why?" Yuki said, not taking his eyes of Steven, as they went around in circles on top of the train,

"Well, one thing, he never gets hit, hurt or anything, and if someone has a knife he dodges it, takes it, and breaks your arm," he finished,

"What!? Yuki said, stopping everything and looking at the screen, when Seagal jumped him grabbed the knife and broke his arm,

"Yuki!!" Tohru said running up to him and accidentally falling into Seagal knocking him off the train,

"Here," Shigure said, clicking the rewind button, suddenly Seagal flew back on the train everyone was going in circles then,

"Look out!" Tohru yelled,

"I don't know but look out!" she screamed, Yuki ducked to see Steven Seagal trying to fight him again," CLICK

"Now what?" whispered Tohru,

"I don't know," Yuki whispered back,

"Why are we whispering?" she asked,

"I don't know," he said back when there was a rumble, and they noticed they were in a jeep, and a glass of water was reverberating the rumble.

"Shigure I know this show get us out of here NOW!!" Yuki yelled, Shigure fumbled with the remote when a flash of lightning struck.

**Chapter 7: Lost in a Blizzard**

KKKKKRRRRZZZZZZZZKKKKKKKRRRZZZZZ (**static**)

The screen was a blizzard channel from the lightning strike, with no Yuki or Tohru in sight. Shigure lay on the ground, because the lightning bolt caused the remote to zap him. The rain lashed against the window, thunder clapped causing Shigure to stir.

Shigure raised his head off the ground and noticed the time.

"Oh no! I missed my show!" he yelled grabbing the remote and was about to change the channel when he noticed, Yuki and Tohru were gone, and they mattered more than his show.

"Uh oh," he said grabbing the sides of the humongous TV, "Yuki! Tohru! They must have been zapped to different channels!" he jumped back on the couch and started flipping. A little too fast.

Channels blurred by when he heard the words Shig… cut off by his flipping. He flipped back, slower, to find Yuki, back on the Waterboy movie, which seemed to have had a double feature.

He was sitting next to Susie Vallenport, where they were talking about Yuki's habits. And the main dish was barbecued alligator.

"Those are his sheets over there!" Ms. Bouscher said, pointing to a yellow stained blanket, Shigure couldn't help but laugh.

"Shigure get me out of here now!" Yuki said shaking with anger,

"Who's this Shigure you keep talkin' about Bobby? I tell you that Shigure's the Devil!" the mom declared.

Shigure sighed, and when Yuki was ready, he changed it.

"You're going to have to hold on Yuki, I am flippin' fast!" Shigure said,

"What do you meeeeaan!!!.." Yuki said suddenly dozens of channels started blurring by, it's like having several days go by in seconds on a New York street, filled with people and cars.

"Shigure!!!" he yelled, his voice vibrating. Then it all stopped and Yuki fell down to find himself flat on the floor..

"Shigure why'd we stop here?" Yuki asked not moving from being tired from his whole ordeal,

"My thumb popped, ow, have to go slower," he said, when the lights turned on, Yuki stood up and there was a several woman, with huge smiles and cleaning products, came rushing at him.

"Excuse me ma'am, how many times does this happen to you?" the woman said slapping some mud on the side of his shirt,

"Or this?" said the other woman, spilling some wine on the other side,

"Don't forget this?" she smeared some grass across his chest,

"I don't believe this has never happened to me, and I'm a guy," Yuki said shocked by the women's viscous onslaught,

"And you wonder how we get these things out," she said ignoring Yuki, "Well fret no more! With Easy Out Spray you can get any stain out with a simple spray!" They ripped his shirt of him and started spraying it, the screen changed in a second,

"Ta da! The stains are gone!" they said holding up a spotless shirt.

"That's not my shirt," Yuki said, "You just switched mine out with another one just like it. That spray just got my shirt wet,"

He bent down and picked up a soggy shirt, covered with stains and spray.

The women started looking around like they were in trouble, Yuki grabbed the shirt and Shigure changed the channel.

"Now, the weather with Yuki Sohma. Yuki?" said a news anchor

"Wah! Um.." he looked behind him, all he could see was green. He said,

"Well, there will be, sunny days ahead, over.. here," he pointed at the ocean on the world map, "And rain here," another ocean, "But the temperature should be, nice?"

"This just in, we are looking for a new weather broadcaster," said the news anchor continuing with the news. click

"GET DOWN!!" yelled someone diving on Yuki, when a grenade blew up beside them,

Yuki pushed the now dead man off him, and looked around. He was in a trench with many soldiers sitting around. Gunfire going off everywhere. Explosions, yells. One of the soldiers looked at him and threw a helmet and rifle at him,

"I think you'll need that," the gruff man said,

"Corporal! They're advancing! We have to act now!" yelled a soldier to the gruff man. The corporal looked up out of the trench to have his helmet shot off.

"They are at least 200 feet away, we need to attack with what we have left," he yelled, he waved his men over and they all peeked out of the trench and started firing. Yuki just sat watching man after man fall into the trenches from being shot. Shigure changed the channel so Yuki wouldn't be traumatized.

**Chapter 8: The Search for Tohru**

"Shigure can you change the channel? This beep is bothering me," Yuki said sitting on one the bars of many colors on the TBA channel.

"Fine, I was just thinking how to find Tohru," he said like he was insulted,

"Well searching is the best we got so far," Yuki snapped back, click

Zzzzzz! A light saber nearly sliced Yuki's head off. And out of pure reflex from the movie calling to him, he pulled out a light saber of his own and sliced the robot who was attacking him in half.

"Woah! That was too close. Shigure change the channel," he said looking around,

"Sorry Yuki. I like this movie and you play Luke quite well,"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki said suddenly another robot appeared and he used the force and flung it into a wall.

"Maybe Tohru's in this Yuki, we've only seen robots so far,"

"Fine just warn me of things," he said walking off when Darth Vader appeared,

"Join the dark side Yuki!" he said pointing at him and turning on his saber,

"Yuki, there is someone challenging you," Shigure said smugly,

"I know, I know!" he said, he turned to Vader and said, "Never!" he started swinging the saber around like mad, and he sliced off Vader's arm.

"Yuki.. I am… your… friend," he said,

"Enough with you lies!" he was about to cut him down when Tohru's voice came through,

"Really Yuki! It's me!" the mask came open and Tohru's face was there,

"Tohru! Holy cow I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! The show made me do it!" "Movie" Shigure chimed in, "Are you OK?" Yuki asked, ignoring Shigure,

Shigure didn't like how the movie was going, so he changed the channel,

Suddenly they were on the front of a ship, Tohru was standing with her arms spread out, the wind in her hair. Yuki was holding her steady, then they noticed the change.

"Wah! Yuki!" Tohru screamed as she started to slip forward, Yuki grabbed at her, but only grabbed her dress. It ripped right off. She screamed as she fell into the ocean, Yuki dived in after her, Suddenly the ship started sinking, since they changed what happened in the movie, and people started diving in also. click

"That's kind of weird. I noticed when you change the movie it seems to adapt to that moment," Shigure said,

"Really Shigure? I never noticed, I thought it was Tohru who sunk the ship!" Yuki yelled,

"I sunk a ship?" Tohru said, "I.. I didn't mean to!, I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! I just slipped! I'm sorry!!" she whined,

"Tohru I was being sarcastic! You didn't sink the ship," he said, "Now where are we?"

"You're on the channel with the magician," Shigure said looking at the guide, somehow he kept up with where they were,

"Yeah, what time is it?" Yuki asked,

"It's 10:00. We're almost there," he smiled,

"So what's on? All that's showing is commercials," he said grabbing Tohru and going off camera.

"There's Waterboy!" Shigure chorused,

"Ha ha, seriously," Yuki said,

"Well there's Titanic, but you ruined that, um… let's see… ah… Jurassic Park is on this channel. You want to go back to that?" he asked,

"You know Shigure how about that beep channel, it's safe," Tohru chimed,

"Excellent idea Tohru," he said smiling devilishly at Yuki. He hit a few buttons on the remote and beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

Chapter 9: Ayame's Entrance 

"How much longer?" Tohru pined,

"Tohru it's only been ten minutes!" Shigure said answering Tohru for the third time, he pressed the mute button and smiled, leaning into the couch.

SLAM! The door slid shut and there was Ayame, dressed in a deep red buttoned up raincoat, with a matching umbrella, his long silvery hair, slightly wet, waved in the breezeless house.

"Shigure! Oh Shigure!" he cried through the house,

"Why Ayame?! What a great surprise!" Shigure said with much emotion

"Je t'aime!" Ayame said

"Non, non, je t'aime!" he said back light shining in their eyes, then they gave each other a thumbs up, and continued.

"So why are you here Ayame?" Shigure said sitting down again,

"Oh you wouldn't believe it, I was watching my movie, you know, Titanic. And I swore I saw my dear brother and Tohru take place of the actors. Then they fell off and the movie was over like that! I mean I can't believe what happened! What do you think Shigure?" he said without panting,

"Well… about that…." Shigure paused something on the screen caught his eye. Yuki waving around, making x's with his arms and shaking his head no, then cutting his through with his thumb. Shigure smiled,

"I just think you're fantasizing again," he said obvious to anyone he was holding back, but not to Ayame.

"Oh poo, I thought that you'd know," he said setting his wet coat on the coat rack and sat down next to Shigure,

"Oh! I just noticed the TV! Moving up in life Shigure?" he said nudging him,

"You wouldn't believe what it's got," he said, as they both went into child mode, and started playing around with the remote.

Yuki was holding Tohru's mouth shut on the side of the screen, where they couldn't be seen.

"So, what about screen resolution? It doesn't seem bright enough" Ayame asked,

"Well, you can change that and the color," the screen turned green, and Tohru started screaming, though her mouth was covered,

"What's that noise?" Ayame said looking around, Shigure quickly distracted him again,

"Nothing, but you can also move the screen," he clicked it and the screen started moving up. Soon there was black on half the screen, he moved it back and went to the sides, when he saw Yuki's foot he quickly moved it back,

"What was that?" Ayame said moving close to the screen,

"Probably just, an actor or something," he said,

"But this is the TBA channel," he said,

"Then it's a new color!" Shigure said, putting his hands in the air in amazement,

"Well put it back, I want to see what it was,"

"Sorry Ayame, it seems the buttons messed up," he said shrugging,

"Let me try!" he said reaching for it,

"No!" Shigure whined,

Ayame then crawled on Shigure and the couch tipped backwards,

"Ayame your coat!" Shigure yelled, muffled by Ayame's body.

"What?!" he said standing up, Shigure grabbed him from behind,

"Oh that was cheap," Ayame said, while in a headlock by Shigure. Well, Mine taught me some self defense she learned, he said kicking Shigure right in between the legs, instantly making him collapse to the floor.

"Uh oh... Shigure!? Are you ok!?" he said kneeling next to him,

"No, cough, you'll pay Ayame," then he whined again and Ayame flipped the couch back and sat down,

He started moving the screen to the side, and when he was about to see Yuki's legs,

KRAKOW!! (**lightning**) and the remote laid smoking on the couch,

Chapter 10: Lost in Time 

"Gotcha!" yelled Shigure jumping over the back of the couch,

"Ayame?" he said letting go of the pillow he grabbed, "He must have ran off,"

He looked at the TV to see it another blizzard, "Oh great," he grabbed the remote, unaware of the smoke, and started flipping channels to find Yuki and Tohru tied together over a boiling pot of acid, slowly being lowered by a chain.

"Ah, there you are, what are you doing?" he said, looking at the TV guide,

"Just hanging around," Yuki said,

"Booo!," Tohru said at his joke,

"Who asked you," Yuki said swinging himself slightly and bumping her, which caused her to swing back. Suddenly they were both swinging like a metronome, and they were lowered far enough for them to go around the pot.

"That was lucky," Shigure said, "Now, hold on," he flipped back several times and they were on the magician's channel. They hid in the side again. Since it was a live show, the news people that made it out there were staring slightly, but had to ignore them cause they were on TV. The minutes passed. Interviews, commercials, Tohru almost fell asleep from waiting, as they hid in the side. When finally they introduced David Copperfield.

"Thank you, thank you! Now, everyone has their own opinions of magic," he said pulling a huge wand from no where, slight oh's and claps were heard. Yuki and Tohru joined the crowd and moved up to the front,

"But what you see tonight is all real, it may have a few tricks but, it all will work out. Now tonight, I will make a couple be transported through time and space into their chosen destination," the whole crowds eyes were on David, "No one has ever done this before. Merely impossible, but I will do it. Now lets find a couple," he looked around in the crowd, with swarms of hands raised, or people trying to be noticed. He saw Yuki and Tohru holding hands, (**Yuki didn't want her to get away**)

"You two, come here," he said pulling Yuki and Tohru onto the stage,

"Now tell me your names," he said putting the mike next to them,

"Um.. I'm Yuki and this is Tohru," he said nervous, not sure he should tell anyone,

"Where is it you want to go?" he said, helping them into a box,

"Back to the Sohma house," Tohru said, determination glowing in her eyes,

"Well, just join hands, think of that place. Think of something or someone there. Think of being right next to that person or item. Now, on three," he closed the door, "1, 2,"

KKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"No no no no no no," Shigure said, bashing buttons, "Now what?" he flipped a few channels, to find them both sitting in a large cylinder, black and white, with a clown, a hobo, a dancer, a soldier, and a Scotsman. (**this was from a Twilight Zone**)

"I guess it didn't work," Tohru said,

"What? You aren't here?" Shigure said sarcastically,

"That's enough, she didn't deserve that," Yuki yelled, when a bell sound shook the whole cylinder.

"Well, hold on," Shigure said,

"Just forget it!" Yuki yelled standing up, "We have no chance now, what are we going to do?" he said sitting back down, Tohru patted his back,

"Sigh, well, we have to do something Yuki. You even said that. Now come on, lets get out of this dreary place. Hungry?" he said, when Tohru's stomach growled,

"Ha ha, ok, hold on," he clicked a few buttons,

"BAM!" said Emeril, as he threw some ingredients into his food, "And this is what it would look like," he said pulling out a marvelous meal, which I won't explain, and he set it in front of Yuki and Tohru, who were seated in front of him.

"Well that worked out nicely, Shigure said, "Now lets find a silent place and sleep, goodnight," he said through a yawn and went upstairs after setting them to an easy listening channel. Chapter 11: Thundercats 

**OK, Kyo hasn't been seen. So this whole chapter is about him.**

"Uhhh," Kyo groaned, going down the stairs. He opened the fridge and grabbed a milk carton. He was drinking, when he heard a noise. He looked over and noticed the TV was on. 

"Hmmm," he sighed, he slowly moved toward it to see Tohru and Yuki, sleeping on the bottom of the screen. He looked at them, then at the milk carton. He put it back with a groan and sluggishly went back upstairs, muttering about bad milk and stupid rain.

A little later he went back down to make sure it was real, it just kept appearing in his head, and there they were, sleeping. He just shrugged, like it was normal, and went back to bed.

He laid in bed, listening to the rain, then lightning flashed and thunder shook the whole house, shocking Kyo (**Like BOO! Not zap!**) who was unaware of anything in his state of mind, he jumped under the bed and came back to his senses. Which quickly faded cause it was still raining. But that quick second reminded him. They shouldn't be in the TV.

With strange feelings allowing him to be normal, he bounded out of bed, ran down the stairs and looked at the TV. They were still asleep.

"What the hell?" Kyo said, observing the TV, making sure there were no wires, or cameras. He scratched his head, and sat on the couch, his sleepiness coming to him, slowly taking it all in. He crawled back upstairs to deal with it later and he fell asleep, forgetting it all, to wake up the next afternoon.

Chapter 12: Babysitter Rain was lashing against the window, lighter than the day before. The wind rattled the window a bit, and Shigure slowly turned in his bed with a huge grin on his face. "Hmmm, Tohru, you look lovely in that dress. Wait no!" he started writhing in his sheets, "I didn't mean it like that Yuki! Kyo! Kyo? Drop the bat Kyo, we don't have to resolve to that," BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

Shigure jumped wiped some sweat off his forehead and slammed the alarm clock off, missing the snooze making it fall off and go even louder.

"Fine!" he said in defeat. He picked it up and slammed it down. It stopped,

"Whew…. Great, now I have to replace this again. He walked to his closet and pulled out another one, from a large pile of alarm clocks, and set it down. He went downstairs and got the paper off the step and got some coffee.

"Who drank all the milk?!" Shigure said, tossing the carton aside. He looked down and noticed how messy the place was, "I better get Tohru on that right away," he was about to look for breakfast when, " TOHRU!" he yelled running to the TV, to find Yuki sitting down with Tohru still asleep.

"Are you alright?" he said to Yuki,

"Couldn't sleep," he said in monotone, " Oh yeah, Kyo drank the milk last night,"

"I'll note that," he said sitting on the couch, and opening the newspaper, when there was a rap on the door. Shigure slid it open to find Hatori dressed in his usual business clothes.

"Oh Hatori! What are you doing here?" he said, showing him in, "Can I take your coat?"

"No, I'm not staying long. Did Ayame come here last night?" he said, looking around, expecting Ayame to pop out from nowhere,

"Well, Aya did come by, but he left not too long after," Shigure said shrugging,

"Are you sure? I already checked his… um… shop, Mine says he hasn't been there yet. Usually he's there before her," Hatori exclaimed,

"So?" Shigure said, lost,

"I think he might still be over here," Hatori said looking over Shigure's shoulder,

"Typical Aya. Always somewhere but not when you need him," he said airily. Hatori glared at him, "Oh, you think I'm lying?" Hatori still stared, "You can trust me, besides, I told you, he left,"

"Well, than I'll check the estate again," he said starting to leave,

"Oh, wait. Come in and relax, have some coffee, I think we still have donuts," he said trailing off into the kitchen.

Hatori looked around to see a TV,

"When did you get this?" Hatori said, finally accepting the offer of invitation and walking into the living room,

"Just a couple days ago," he said jumping in front of it to hide the view of Yuki dragging Tohru off to the side,

"You know you could of got something smaller," he said, "Why is it people today are into the 'bigger is better' motto?"

"Cause of... to show off. Bigger is sometimes better, but isn't it great?! It has eight-hundred channels,"

"And only ten good ones," he cut in,

"Well, yes. But the point is," he said trying to be on top,

"The point, is that you are spending more money on channels you don't even watch," He finished,

"Sigh, you're always right Hatori," he said handing him some coffee,

Hatori was looking around when he saw Ayame's umbrella and coat,

"Are you sure he's not here?" Hatori said to him,

"Of course, he kicked me and he ran away in fear," he said, Hatori eyeing him suspiciously,

"Then why are his things still here?" Hatori said pointing to the corner of the room,

"Um.. he forgot about it as he ran away?" he said hoping that would work, "Hatori, I don't know where Aya is, the last thing he did was kick me in.. a place, and watched the… TV," he said realizing where Ayame might be, Hatori not noticing the pause.

"That's odd of him to leave his things , especially in the rain," Hatori said, staring at his coffee,

"Yes," Shigure said getting his composure back, "It is odd, but, I'm telling you Hatori, he's not here," he said taking the glare from Hatori, trying to conceal all thoughts,

"Ok," he said after a long pause, "I believe you Shigure, but I am going to come back. Probably," he said getting up and setting his untouched coffee down,

"I wouldn't doubt it Hatori. Now, off you go! You probably have the whole day filled out with Akito," he said forcibly showing him to the door,

"Sigh, I probably do," he said, "But Shigure I," the door slammed in his face.

**Chapter 13: TV Viewers**

"So, any bright ideas yet Shigure?" Yuki said tiredly,

"Actually yes," he said, Tohru and Yuki got real close to the screen,

"We wait until we find out a good plan," he said,

"That's what we've been doing though!" Tohru cried,

"You idiot! You mean nothing has come into your pea size brain?" Yuki said to Shigure, tugging his hair,

"Now Yuki. I might not want to do anything if you're just going to call me names," he said, "Now say you're sorry,"

"Never in a million years," he said crossing his arms,

"Come on," Shigure cooed,

"When I get out of here I will kill you," Yuki began,

"If you don't say sorry I'll turn the TV off, and see what happens then!" he said grabbing the remote,

"Than do it," Yuki said unfazed,

"What?" Tohru said, "No! No!" but it was too late, Shigure wanted to see what would happen, but the screen just went black. He turned it back on to see Yuki with his arms still crossed, and Tohru looked like she collapsed in fright,

"Nothing," Yuki said standing up, "The TV doesn't change if you turn it off,"

"Well I knew that!" Shigure said, "But,"

"But you didn't," he said glaring,

"You're worse than Hatori," Shigure pouted, sitting on the couch, "Oh, that reminds me, your brother is in the TV and we have to save him,"

"What!? No! We aren't going after that.. that simpleton," he yelled, "And I don't want him to see me in here,"

"And why's that?" he said,

"Cause I don't want him to," Yuki said, thinking how immature that sounded,

Knock, knock

"Hide you guys, someone's at the door," he said getting up and walking across the room,

"Hello?" he said opening the door, to find a Arisa and Hana, underneath a lacy black umbrella Hana was holding,

"Hey! Is Tohru here?" Arisa said, sticking her head over Shigure to look inside,

"We, wanted to know if we could talk to Tohru?" Hana said smoothly,

"Hmmm, right, I don't think she's in right now,"

"Ah! It's Hana and Uo!" Tohru said, as her and Yuki peered through the TV, "HANA! U.."

"Don't! They can't find you in here!" Yuki whispered, covering her mouth,

"Why? We can trust them," she said through his hand,

"No! Tohru don't!"

"That sounded like Tohru," Hana said, eyes focusing on the TV

"And the prince," Arisa and Hana forced their way past to find them,

"Sure! Come on inside! I don't mind!" Shigure sighed, closing the door,

"Woah! Look at the size of this TV!" Arisa said, observing it from all angles,

"Isn't it a little big?" Hana asked,

"Yeah! That's what makes it better!" Arisa said,

"Finally!" Shigure said coming behind Arisa, "Someone who knows! Everyone else thinks it's a waste,"

"Well it kind of is," Hana said,

"Yeah, it is. But it is great," Arisa said staring in awe at it,

**Chapter 14: Leave or Stay?**

"So when's Tohru gettin' back?" Arisa asked,

"I don't know, whenever she feels like it I guess," Shigure said nervously looking at the TV to see Yuki in the corner mouthing the words mute. Shigure slowly grabbed the remote and pushed mute.

"So, why don't you two leave and I'll tell Tohru you came over?" he said getting up,

"No. I ain't leaving until I see Tohru," Arisa said crossing her arms,

"I'm not leaving either," Hana said putting her hand on Arisa's knee, "It's strange though. I sense Yuki and Tohru's presence here," she said looking deep into Shigure's eyes,

"Well, um… they live here, their presence is everywhere. That's probably what you feel," Shigure said hastily,

"I doubt it, but their presence is faint," she said looking around, to rest her sight on the TV, where Tohru was being held down by Yuki, but she was fighting it.

"Tohru hold still," Yuki mouthed through the mute. She squirmed her arms out of his clutches, and started dragging the two of them across the screen slowly. But too slow, once her arms got into the screen, Hana looked away.

"So what is Tohru doing anyways?" Arisa said, getting impatient,

"Um.. shopping. I sent her to get some milk. Yuki went with her, so they must have met up with Momiji or Haru or something like that. But why do you insist on seeing Tohru this badly?" he said trying to stop Hana's stare at him,

"Well, it's a crazy story but, I could have swore I saw her on a monster truck show,"

"And I saw her and Yuki on Star Wars," Hana said, Shigure eyed her strangely,

"So you're saying Tohru and Yuki are in the TV?" Shigure said, trying to act surprised,

"Well, I wouldn't have believed it if Hana didn't see it too," Arisa said, waving her arms in the air,

"Well that's just crazy," he said, and then he noticed Tohru and Yuki, half way out into the screen, Tohru crawling and yelling with no success,

"I don't see why we need this on," he said, clicking it off, "Here, I'll tell you what. When ever Tohru gets home, I'll tell her you came by, she'll either call you or come over or something, and we'll all be happy ok?" he said hoping his persuasion worked,

"No! I'm telling you, we're waiting for Tohru," Arisa said, with Hana nodding in agreement,

"Fine, I lied. Tohru's not shopping, they went in the garden with Yuki. Come on," he said,

They got up and he showed them through the door, and slammed it shut behind them.

"Dammit! Open up you bastard!" Arisa yelled, banging on the door, "Damn, come on Hana," they started to walk in the rain and Shigure threw their umbrella out to them, smiled and waved and then shut the door again.

**Chapter 15: Summer Video**

Shigure turned from the door, after making sure Tohru's friends were gone, and went back to the living room flipping the TV back on, to find Tohru with her hands on her hips, with a Yuki stunned on the ground,

"It seems you learned self defense from Mine too," Shigure said smiling at her, knowing Yuki was fine,

"Why didn't you let them in on this? Why! All I wanted was," Tohru yelled, as Shigure stood there watching her mouth with the mute on, but she didn't seem to notice. He rewound it turned the subtitles on so he didn't have to here the anger.

"I know how you feel Tohru. Not in your position, but I know what you feel. Now I," there was a knock on the door again,

"Oh no, you better hide," he said sarcastically, Tohru just stood there, so he hit rewind until they were hiding again and he hit pause, "Hold on!" he yelled to the visitor,

"Hey Shigure! You gotta see this!" Momiji said right when he opened the door, rushing past him with Haru coolly walking in,

"Why does everyone invite themselves in here? Might as well break the door too!" he said shaking his head.

Momiji ran to the TV, uncaring that it was new, and turned it on, changed the channel. He then hooked his camcorder, that he had in his bag, to the TV and said,

"TOHRU!? YUKI? KYO!!" he called, looking around, "Shigure where are they? Kyo usually yells at me when I do that," he said staring at Shigure who was running behind him and said,

"What are you doing? You can't just mess with my TV! It's new! And they are somewhere right now, don't ask me," he said rather to quickly but Momiji was hyper and understood it all,

"I just wanted them to see my summer video. Is it that bad?" he said trying to get out of Shigure's angry eyes,

"Yes it's that bad! You just barged in my home! And how'd you know to watch it here? No one really knows I have a TV," he finished,

"Oh, Hatori told us you wasted your money on a TV," Haru said, while raiding the fridge,

"I was going to show the video to you all anyways, just you'd have to watch it on this tiny screen," Momiji said showing him the camera,

"Oh my! That's a big problem! I bet we couldn't have solved that, huh?" he said staring,

"I guess not," Momiji said messing with the camera, leaving Shigure standing there speechless,

"So where is Tohru?" Momiji asked,

"She's shopping. With Yuki. Don't know when they'll be back," he said, tired of the same story,

"Well, I can wait, we can watch the video with you first!" he said turning on the camera and the screen turning blue. He clicked a few buttons and nothing happened,

"Oh, it's on pause!" Momiji said, turning it off and the show started. Momiji was in some tropical island with Haru, when Tohru and Yuki walked by,

Chapter 16: Reality TV 

"Wait a minute, Tohru and Yuki weren't with us on our vacation!" Momiji said pointing at the screen, when Tohru ran, half dragging Yuki, up to the screen,

"Momiji! It's me! We're trapped in the TV! You have to help us!" she yelled while Yuki brushed himself off,

"Tohru? Yuki? But… how?" he said, as Haru and Shigure gathered around Momiji and the TV. So Tohru told the story

"And that's what happened," Tohru concluded, sitting on a chair in the background

"So, you're telling me, that you are trapped in the TV?" Haru said,

"No, we've been right next to you the whole time," Yuki said sarcastically,

"Hey! Look!" Momiji said, holding his camcorder, "Look! Look! Tohru and Yuki are on here too!" the all looked at the tiny screen,

"That's it!" Shigure said, turning off the TV, "Momiji are they still in it?" he said hastily,

"What?" he said confused,

"Are they still in the camera screen?" he said, trying to hurry his plan along,

"Um," he looked at the tiny screen, "Yeah… I said they were in it didn't I?"

"Now, unhook the camera," he said, as Momiji did what he was told,

"Are they still there?" Shigure said, as Momiji looked again, "Yeah? Why?"

"Now record," Shigure said,

"NO! Do you know how long this took? It's our vacation!" he whined,

"LOOK! Do you want Tohru and Yuki back? Well?" he said staring. The silence was unbearable, while they all stared at Momiji,

"Ok.. ok Shigure," he pushed a few buttons and it was recording, "Ah! Shigure! Their gone!" they gathered around him to see they were,

"So, where'd they go?" Haru said, taking a bite of a sandwich he made,

"I don't.. I don't know," Shigure said, feeling lost,

"Well, I don't know either," said a voice down the hall, and Tohru and Yuki emerged,

"Tohru! Yuki!" Momiji yelled, running up and hugging them, causing his camera's cord to rip out from the TV, making the blue screen disappear. Shigure sighed, and leaned against the wall, and Haru just sat down to eat the rest of his sandwich. A ray of sun went through the window, and the rain stopped.

They were all talking when Kyo came down the stairs,

"What the hell is going on here?" he said rubbing his eyes, "And why the hell is Ayame in the TV? he said, everyone looked to see Ayame, in a home interior show, trying to show everyone the correct way of embroidering fabrics.

So, they brought Aya back out the same way, and they had to convince him that it was all a dream. The next day, Yuki sold the TV back to the shop.

"WHY!!!" Shigure cried on Yuki's shoulder, which in return he got a black eye. Momiji showed everyone his video, though they were crammed looking at the little screen, and Ayame got his very own TV show on HGTV showing how to embroider and make designs for clothes and households everywhere. And with the money, he got a chain of companies and prospered, where everyone was not out of style. He then took over the world with his amazing taste and power.

**THE END!**

**Credits**

**Editor****: Spasmic Fury**

**Producer****: Spasmic Fury**

**Special Thanks****: Fanfiction, Dolphin Dreamer, year of da kat fanclub, lidOol.fantaSee.gurl, Spasmic Fury and all my dedicated fans!**


End file.
